Lips Of An Angel
by BajanDiva
Summary: She was never supposed to find out. . . Chp.15 now up... I'm alive people!
1. Chapter 1

_** This idea was in my head since I heard the song and yea, here it is. It's a one shot now but please review and tell me if you like it and if I should continue or just drop it.**_

_**THE SONG LIPS OF AN ANGEL IS NOT MINE. It belongs to whoever wrote it and the band HINDER. Listen to it while reading this, it really helps. And the superstars shown are not mine either, they belong to the WWE, probably Vince McMahon, their families and themselves. **_

__

_**Honey why you calling me so late?**_

She could hear his voice through the door even though he was doing his best to be quiet. It was a curse of hers; the slightest movement woke her up. When his cell phone vibrated she was up before he had even stirred.

_**Its kinda hard to talk right now**_

Absently she rolled her eyes and tried to snuggle deeper into the covers. It was impossible to get back to sleep now that she had heard how the conversation had started out. The warmth lulled her but his soft drawl coming from the other room kept her wide awake.

_**Honey why you crying, is everything ok?**_

She had a feeling who it was on the other end and she could not help bristling at the thought. He only talked to one person like that. Only one person could stir the mixture of warmth, weariness and need she could hear in his tone.

_**Gotta whisper 'cause I can't be too loud**_

That sparked even more interest on her part. Arms braced on either side of her she pushed herself up and leaned forward a bit more to catch the softer bits of conversation.

_**Well my girl's in the next room, sometimes I wish she was you**_

Tears sprung unbidden to her eyes when she heard the whispered confession. This could not be happening. He could not be saying these things to her! Not after telling her how much he loved her! It couldn't be true!

_**I guess we never really moved on**_

He never heard her leave the bed and tiptoe over to stand at the doorframe, back pressed against the wall for support.

_**It's really good to hear your voice saying my name**_

_**It sounds so sweet**_

_**Coming from the lips of an angel hearing those words**_

_**It makes me weak**_

It started with one tear sliding down her face. Others followed in rapid succession as she bit her lips to keep in the sobs. If nothing else he would not know that she had heard him. He could not catch her. She had to hear the rest; she had to confirm her suspicions.

_**And I never wanna say goodbye but girl you make it hard to be faithful**_

_**With the lips of an angel**_

She scrambled into the bed just as he rounded the corner and walked over to the bed. For a moment he just stood there. She could feel his gaze on her. The bed tilted when he leaned over to press a kiss to her forehead.

"I gotta go out for a little while baby," he murmured against her skin. "One of my friends needs help with something. I love you."

She mumbled something that hopefully sounded like an affirmative. It seemed to work as he pulled away. Her heart hammered in her chest and tears fell onto her pillow as he walked around getting dressed, mumbling curses when he crashed into something in the dark.

_**It's funny that you're calling me tonight**_

By the time he had turned the corner she had stopped crying. She trailed him in her car as if on autopilot. He never once realized what was happening.

_**And yes I dreamt of you to**_

When he pulled up in front of the all too familiar house she was moving solely on the wish to make sure that she was not wrong. Maybe he was only coming over to help her with a serious problem she had. Maybe she needed to be rushed to the hospital.

The shadows swallowed her as she emerged from her car parked around the bend and walked towards the house.

**_He doesn't know you're talking to me, will it start a fight?_**

He rang the doorbell and almost immediately it was opened. She could clearly see a feminine silhouette from the doorway. The only thing directly recognizable was the blood red hair.

"Amy."

"Matt."

_**No I don't think she has a clue**_

She didn't even feel the tears start again when the elder Hardy wrapped his former girlfriend in his arms and kiss her like a starved man. Her legs moved of their own accord when they entered the house, stopping to leave her standing by the window. The wind blew against her but she couldn't feel the chill of it. All she could see was her boyfriend in the arms of another woman. The woman he had sworn he no longer had feelings for.

_**Well my girl's in the next room, sometimes I wish she was you**_

He pulled away for a second, moving away to just stare at her. An emotion almost like guilt crossed his face as he backed further away from Amy's suddenly trembling form. His head shook in denial as she reached an arm forward, looking so beaten, so defeated in that one instant.

Outside she silently begged him to walk away. She would forgive him if he just walked away and drove back to their house. If he just walked away. . .

Matt strode forward, pulling Amy flush against him and claiming her mouth once again.

_**I guess we never really moved on**_

A sob escaped her lips when the two in the room fell onto the couch, lips and limbs entwined.

_**It's really good to hear your voice saying my name**_

_**It sounds so sweet**_

**_Coming from the lips of an angel hearing those words_**

_**It makes me weak**_

He slowly undressed her, as if once again memorizing every aspect of her body; placing kisses along the areas he revealed. His fingers drew wicked promises down the length of her body. It left heat in its wake and cold scars in the heart of the woman watching through the window.

The red-head threw back her head in a silent scream when he enveloped one dusky nipple in his mouth; her hands tangling and pulling his loose hair. Hair as dark as the night, hair as dark as sin. . .

_**And I never want to say goodbye but girl you make it hard to be faithful**_

He'd held her that same night, made her scream his name over and over again until her throat was raw. Her hand had been the ones tangled in his hair a few hours ago. He had been caressing her and whispering how much he loved her only minutes ago.

_**With the lips of an angel**_

He was undressed now, gazing down at the female who had always had a special place in his heart. The look on his face was something akin to awe as Amy said something to him. Matt's face softened and he bent to kiss her once again.

It was that kiss more than anything else that broke her heart. He didn't have to speak to say the words belied in that one kiss. It was all there with him not having said a word.

I love you.

_**Never wanna say goodbye**_

She knew the moment he had entered Amy, his body shook and then released. The woman in turn wrapped her arms around him in what was clearly a lover's embrace. Even then she could not look away. With each intense and labored move her heart broke a bit more. She felt every sigh, every groan, and every moan that erupted from his mouth. And as she watched him only one thing ran through her mind:

How could he be so beautiful while betraying her?

_**But girl you make it hard to be faithful**_

Matt's hair fell into his eyes as he moved; feminine hands pushed back the hair from his brow and pulled him down for another soul-searing kiss. As he lay there inside her depths, so filled with emotion he thought he would explode, he saw her head drop back, eyes closed and mouth open in a silent scream as she came. The moment was so intense that he came directly after, holding her close and murmuring her name over and over again.

He raised his head again to whisper something to her; something he needed to tell her desperately, when his eyes locked with someone standing outside. Windswept with tears running down their face. The words died in his throat as she just stared back for a moment. One single moment.

_**With the lips of an angel**_

And then she turned and walked away

_**Honey why you calling me so late?**_


	2. Going Under

**Well I'm back!!!! Sorry about the kinda long update but my muses left me high and dry. I was reading a Bleach fanfiction and inspiration hit me once again! So here it is, the next installment.**

She had tried smoking and alcohol.

It was what most people did when they were hurting anyway. So she had made her way to the nearest bar and ordered the first thing she saw only to find out that alcohol just wasn't her thing. Firstly it burned on the way down. Altogether not so bad but it was the morning after that had completely changed her mind. Next were the cigarettes. They weren't so bad; at least it gave her something to do to keep her mind off things. The little nicotine sticks were not in the least addicting to her but they seemed to calm her a bit. Figured; she'd always had an oral fixation.

"Cigarettes kill you know," Torrie had admonished one night after a show.

Contemplatively she had released a bit of the smoke, "In that case, you can have all my clothes if I suddenly collapse."

All the RAW locker room seemed to make it their personal mission after that to get her to stop. She had ignored them for a bit before just quitting all together. No cigarette was worth all the hassle. They had all been happy after that, saying how proud they were of her and other useless things she cared nothing about.

In an effort to make sure she did not go back to what they thought was an addiction, all the divas took to going out of their way to get her to talk to them about what had happened between her and Matt. It was after all the reason for her roster change. Anytime they even attempted to get near her she just shrugged and changed the subject, or grew completely silent.

Days turned into weeks and weeks turned into months until she finally found what she had been looking for. The thing that made the ache go away and let her forget for a few moments. What she could finally call her addiction.

"You should tone it down a little ya know?" John had remarked after her match with Lisa. "You know what they say about too much of a good thing."

She grunted in reply while bandaging her knee. It hurt like hell but it was only a small price to pay. Aches and pains would go away but the high that she craved . . . she would do anything to get it again.

"You're not going to listen to me are you?" His eyes shown with concern, arms folded and tense because of how stubborn the woman could be at times.

"I'll think about it," grey eyes met his and she smiled. But it didn't reach her eyes;

It never reached her eyes anymore.

No matter what they said or did she would not change her habits and they could get no help from Vincent McMahon or any agents either. She was smart. Her actions were reckless but they were always within the guidelines. Her ability to stay just within the rules was uncanny. She was a daredevil, already becoming legendary for her feats, doing what no one else dared.

And the crowd loved her for it.

The locker room knew that something was wrong though. They knew that it was only a matter of time before she erupted . . . but they could do nothing about it. She had become untouchable.

"Why do you do it?" Jeff begged only moments before her biggest match. She was finally getting what she wanted, a TLC match for the Women's Championship belt. "You're going to hurt yourself; Matt isn't worth you doing this."

Her whole body tensed, body locked in mid-stretch, "Why did **you** do it Jeff?"

He watched her warily, unsure how to respond. She was so complex like that, any other person he would know what to say. But not with her, never with her.

Hair like onyx cascaded down her back as she stood to her feet, lithe muscles moving beneath her tan skin. She looked back at him, eyes blank, "I love to fly, Jeff. It's the only thing that lets me know I'm still alive."

Drums blared across the speakers, signaling her entrance. A smile finally made it into her eyes then; so full of sadness and regret that it drew him in. Kept him locked in her gaze until she turned away, moving towards the entrance ramp.

Everyone watched her that night, eyes locked on her form as she redefined the sport they all loved so much. Made it into her own. All her movements were fluid grace, an expression of how she was feeling inside. The pain, the anger, the utter desolation she somehow made seem beautiful.

And then she made it onto a ladder and her expression changed. It was minute, almost indecipherable but it was there. All she had to do was reach up and grab the belt but she hesitated. She stopped and looked down. Everyone in every part of the arena was holding their breaths at this point. Tension reigned throughout as she pushed on until she was standing directly on top of the ladder. Her hands outstretched as she concentrated . . .

Jeff shot to his feet, hands clenched in agitation, "Please tell me she isn't going to do it."

Every male in the locker room at this point joined him but only Randy spoke, "You don't mean-"

Her knees bunched and released as she shot up and out into the air . . .

"Dammit!" John swore. He wanted to move, to rush out there to make sure she landed safely, but like everyone else he could only watch in morbid fascination.

Her body hung suspended in the air for only a moment, arms outstretched in the imitation of an angel's wings. And then she smiled . . .

Jeff's heart dropped as he watched the rest, unable to tear his eyes from her face once again. Afraid that if he looked away something horrible would happen. Something he knew was already inevitable.

Her body crashed into the mat as Mickie James moved at the last second. Her form slumped forward before lying completely still.

All was silent, as Mickie moved away and up the ladder. Checking once to look back before moving again. Half the crowd roared while the rest booed as her hands grabbed the belt and she jumped to the mat. The referee held the hand with the belt up in victory, all the while eyeing the woman on the floor.

Angel never moved.

**So now you know that it was an OC. Not my fault! I was thinking about using Ashley but me muses rebelled and threatened to leave!! But anyway, you get to pick who she'll end up with! Yup! Just click the little review button and say who you want to see with her.**


	3. Whisper

**Well what's up kiddies!!! (Ok, most of you arean't kiddies but humour me here). Well you voted for who you wanted and I'm definitely liking how you guys think. **

Her whole body hurt. From her head to her very toenails pain ran unchecked throughout her very being . . . yet at the same time she felt strangely numb. Everything seemed a bit fuzzy and unclear. She could hear voices and sense people around her but she could not quite see them. Blinking rapidly she turned slightly to the side, ignoring the pain that arched down her head and neck. Damn, but this much pain could not be good in anyway.

"Angel?"

She blinked up at the dark blur before her willing it to come into focus. Things darkened again but she heard the man say something to someone else and then a door closed.

"You're awake!" Huge arms engulfed her. Pulling her up to press against a hard chest and sending even more pain ricocheting through her. She hissed and bit back tears.

"Oh baby girl I'm so sorry," John gently lay her back down, face sheepish as he saw her expression. "The doc said that you'd still have some pain. How do you feel?"

"Like I've been hit by a truck," her voice sounded raspy from disuse.

"Well you did jump off a 20 foot ladder and crash into the mat," they both turned as a door was slammed open and four other people rushed into the room. They all ran over to her bedside and started talking . . . all except one that is. Jeff just stood there, watching her with some unknown emotion in his eyes.

"You scared us so bad Ange," Adam muttered as he sat on the edge of the bed. "You weren't moving or responding to us."

"Yea," Lisa Marie Varon added, gripping the hand of the woman in the bed. "The fans were in an uproar. They started chanting your name and I even saw one woman crying."

Angel winced. Last thing she wanted was to make a fan cry. Now she'd be guilt-ridden for who knows how long.

Randy sighed and leaned over to hug her much gentler than John had, "Don't ever do that again. I don't think any of us can manage to have 10 more years shaved off our lives as it is."

"I'm really sorr-"

"Can I talk to you?" Every eye in the room turned to the previously silent man. "Alone. Now?"

Tension immediately rose. Angel looked away from Jeff's gaze, unable to hold it for too long. She had half a mind to beg the others to stay but something stopped her. That something being Jeff's face. He looked so old and tired at that point. It was strange seeing the usually so upbeat man looking so downtrodden.

"What's up?" She smiled in an effort to ease the tension but he did not return the gesture. Just stood there watching her blankly. Silence reigned until he sighed and moved over to sit in the chair next to her bed.

"What are you trying to do Ange?"

She shrugged nonchalantly, "Having fun."

"Almost killing yourself is fun for you?" Fury was written clearly across his face. "What the hell is going through your head, Angelese!?!"

Said woman winced at the use of her full name, the only time anyone ever used it was if they were royally pissed at her. She could not fathom why Jeff was getting so worked up about the incident; it was her body that she was battering.

Her voice was aloof, cold, "Well Jeffrey, I fail to see why you would care what happens to me. I'm not exactly your most favorite person if I remember correctly. What is this? Some weird way of assuaging misplaced guilt over what your brother did?"

All traces of anger disappeared from him, "That's it isn't it? You're still hurting over Matt. That's why you're putting yourself through this."

This time she glared at him, "You don't know what the hell you're talking about."

"Don't I?" He moved closer until he towered over her. "Why don't you just talk to someone about it?"

The younger Hardy reached out a hand to touch her shoulder but she shoved it away, "Get your fu-"

Suddenly the hospital door flung open and a dark-headed figure all but fell into the room. Angel's mouth went dry at the same time Jeff moved forward awkwardly;

"Matt."

**Muwahahahahah! Okay not really a cliff hanger but don't you wanna know what happens next? Do ya? Well press the little review button : )**

**PS. The previous chapter's name came from a Evanescence song as did this one. **


	4. Haunted

**Okay I forgot this earlier but the Lisa/ Lisa Marie Varon mentioned is Victoria. The title of this chapter is from Evanescence.**

"Matt," the word left her mouth in a hoarse whisper mere seconds after Jeff had said it. Instinctively her eyes roamed over his agitated form, drinking in every aspect of him. Reconstructing his image in her memory. He had dark circles under his eyes and his hair hung a little limply. It was strange; he looked different from how she had left him six months ago.

"Angel," the darker Hardy strode forward and tilted her face up to his. "Sweetheart are you alright? I booked a flight as soon as I saw what happened. Have you gone completely insane!?!"

Angel bristled at the reproach in his tone. Absently she tilted a bit more into his touch before realizing her mistake and shoving his arm away, "I'm not your concern anymore Hardy."

The plea in his voice was intensely evident, "'Lese, don't do this baby."

"Do what? Push you away?" Her laugh was bitter and completely without mirth. "Sorry if I don't want you touching me after seeing you with another woman."

"'Lese," dark eyes drifted to the man standing quietly in the corner. "Do you mind Jeff? I need to speak to her."

Said man moved to leave the room when Angel's voice stopped him, "Stay Jeff. I have nothing to say to you Matthew."

"'Le-"

There was a loud noise that sounded strangely like a slap and then an accompanying shout. Angel and Jeff turned to the door the same time it crashed open and a herd of people stumbled inside. Randy and John were trying valiantly to drag two women apart without hurting them. She could distinctly make out Lisa's dark head and a crimson mane that looked all too familiar. When the struggling female looked up Angel's blood ran cold.

"You have got to be screwing with me."

The room went dead silent at the complete emptiness in her tone. Every eye turned to the woman sitting on the hospital bed, hair tousled and eyes filled with total nothingness as she stared at the female she once called friend. Unconsciously Randy released Amy and stepped away from her as she began to fidget under the younger woman's gaze.

"Ang-"

"I don't care Matt. Just get out."

"Angel-"

He staggered back from the blow, shock registering on his face as he watched her. No one had even seen her move but she now knelt on the bed, fist curled as she stared at him blankly. Gingerly he cupped his cheek where he had been hit.

"Get. Out."

Angel walked brusquely through the halls, everything and everyone nonexistent in comparison to the chaos in her head. Tonight was her return after a month's absence for bruised ribs and a fractured wrist. The doctor had given her the ok so long as she did not do anything too strenuous with her hand for at least a week. Mr. McMahon had been very accommodating, giving her all this rest but it did come at a price.

She had to be Jeff's new valet.

Things had been a bit tense after she had punched his brother back at the hospital. He never said it out loud but she knew he thought it was a bit much on her part. Another fault of hers, she always got a bit carried away. Over the years she had gotten better at controlling it but when she got a bit upset it tended to spring loose . . . and now Jeff was upset with her.

Sighing deeply she raked a hand through her previously styled mane of hair. This was ridiculous. She had never been too caught up with what others thought of her and now here she was stressing about what the younger Hardy thought. Scowling she resumed her stride down the hallway. The sooner she got this over with the better.

Jeff, Randy and Adam were waiting for her when she approached the entrance ramp. Randy was supposed to wrestle Jeff and 'Edge' would try running interference. That was where she came in.

"Ready?"

Grey eyes sparkled in fleeting mirth, "When have you ever known me not to be ready Adam?"

Just then Randy's entrance music hit. With a wink to her the two men swaggered out into the view of the crowd. The booing and occasional shouts of approval were instantaneous. Nervously the 5'8 brunette yanked up her low-rise as far as it could go for about the 30th time that hour.

"You shouldn't be so self- conscious."

Before she could reply to him he was exiting the backstage area to his music. With a jerk she followed after him, stopping to stare at him with a small smile on her face as he did his trademark dance. A quick glance at her and they started down the ramp, slapping hands with fans who leaned over the barrier.

The noise was deafening as they strode down. Out of the corner of her eye she saw someone holding a sign saying 'The Angel Fly's Again!' This time a true smile came to her face as she turned and waved at the shocked teenage guy beneath it. He cheered louder when she pointed at him and then blew a kiss. Everyone near her and Jeff seemed to be going crazy. You would think she had been gone years instead of a month. It almost brought tears to her eyes.

When they reached the ring and slipped in Randy grinned lecherously at her before Jeff got in his face, blocking his view of Angel. The diva sneered at Edge and then taunted Randy before exiting the ring and going to Jeff's corner.

Everything went as planned and finally Edge got in the ring after 'knocking out' the referee. The crowd made its dislike known when he speared Jeff viciously, leaving the fan favorite sprawled on the ground a few feet away from where he had, had Randy pinned. Indignantly Angel flew in front of the Hardy boy as Edge approached his prone form.

"Move it!"

Her glare intensified, Angel backed down to no one, "Get the hell away from him!"

"What makes you think-"

The slap rang loud as he spun to the side clutching the side of his face. Timing it, she squatted and then jumped into a perfect dropkick to his midsection. Theatrically he fell backwards and over the top turnbuckle. A quick glance backward registered that Randy was moving again so she quickly climbed the closest turnbuckle.

Her arms raised in preparation for her rendition of 'Flight'. The crowd went crazy as she did her signature move (basically a back flip from the turnbuckle that changes into a twist and turns into a leg drop).

Groaning she rolled off of Randy's yet again still form and hurriedly dragged Jeff to cover him. As soon as she exited again she heard the referee make the three count. Jeff hoisted her into his arms in a congratulatory embrace that was a bit uncomfortable to her. His face was full of joy but uncertainty was obvious in his stare.

"That was excellent," his breath caught at the warmth in her voice and eyes as she gazed up at him. Gently she tugged on his hair before tip-toeing and placing a small peck on his cheek. He knew it was part of the script but he couldn't help the small twist in his stomach. And as she turned and held his hand as they walked up the ramp, he knew.

It was back, that all too familiar ache.

I am sooooooooooo sorry for the long wait but my muses have A.D.D. or something. Everytime I start one story they have another one for me. So after much sugar and refusing to move from the pc, this came out. Nothing too spectacular but I'm building up to it.


	5. Far Away

**Well the title is from Nickleback's hit song. Oh yeah, and FLUFF UP AHEAD!!!!**

"Hold on a damn minute!"

Angrily Angel stomped over to the hotel room door, murder running through her head as she glared at the offending object. With a twist and quick jerk it revealed a very tense rainbow headed man leaning against the doorjamb. Grey clashed against green before she sighed and relaxed her gaze.

"What do you want?"

Straightening ever so slightly he faced her, "John and Melina are in my room and she said that I could stay in the room she was supposed to be in. So here I am."

Rolling her eyes the brunette turned and walked away, silently giving him the OK to come in. Reluctantly he watched her as she moved to the couch in front of the TV, completely ignoring his presence. He would be offended if not for the fact that she kept peering at him every so often. Finally he moved into the suite, quickly finding the empty room and dropping his bags before returning to where she sat.

"Are you just going to stand there all night then?"

A slow grin spread across the Southerner's face before he sat next to her. It was as good an invitation to sit as he was ever going to get considering her recent apathy to most everything around her. Her raised eyebrow at his smile only seemed to amuse him more so she opted to return to ignoring him and continue whatever the heck she'd been staring at for the past hour.

"Didn't know you were a fan of Peter Pan."

She'd be damned if she let him make her his amusement for the night, "There's a lot you don't know about me."

The things on the screen finally began to take shape and make sense. For a second she was lost as to why there was a ticking crocodile floating behind some sheets, but then it hit her. Sighing she grabbed the remote and switched it until she found something that looked vaguely interesting.

"Not my fault you hide yourself between those impenetrable walls of yours."

It took everything in her not to bite out a harsh retort, "Yea, well I let them down a few times and look where that got me."

Things were silent again with only the sound of car tires and shooting interrupting the nothingness. Jeff kept looking over at her but she dutifully kept her gaze trained on the movie. He felt bad about bringing that up when it was obviously still a sore subject but she had to get it out. Bottling up all the emotion was not good for her. She was slowly self- destructing and he just could not stand by and watch her destroy herself.

"I'm sorry."

Furtively she glanced over at him, "For what?"

"For," he paused. "Everything."

Immediately she tensed, her whole body seemed to radiate unease even though she had barely moved, "Not your fault. Don't worry about it."

"But that's just it Ange. I do worry. I've told myself a dozen times it's not my fault that Matt messed up but I still feel guilty every time I see that look in your eyes. Every time I see you shut everyone out I can't help but feel that there was something I could've done."

"Don't do this Jeff-"

"You've gotta just let go and at least talk to someone about how you feel-"

"I'm not that type of person!" She was curled into a fetal position now, head resting dejectedly on her knees. "I can't just let people know what's bothering me so easily! I've had trust issues before and now with this thing with Matt. . . ."

She tilted her head so that her hair blocked the tears running down her cheeks but he knew. The hitch in her voice was a dead giveaway. He didn't touch her though, somehow he wasn't sure if she would accept it or use it as an excuse to turn further away from him.

But she was so achingly beautiful like this. Pitch black hair cascading over tanned shoulders. Sinewy arms draped around long legs as she huddled into herself. Pain seemed to encase her trembling form.

"He does love you. He cares for you more than you-"

"No one cares about me!"

The emotion was so raw it was almost overwhelming. Tears ran tiny rivulets down her cheeks in evidence of everything she felt. The totality and finality of it all. Her complete conviction of the truth of her words. And deep in her grey depths he saw the complete loneliness.

The decision was made then. Before he could even finish the thought he had drawn her into his arms and was crooning words of comfort into her ear. She fought him only momentarily before giving in and sobbing brokenly against his chest. His body encased hers in a protective barrier that seemed to shut out the world. Nothing existed but his warmth, his touch, his voice. . .

It was so different from Matt's. Jeff's voice was always softer, gentler. . . He always seemed to understand and that voice alone always calmed her. It was nothing new, it had always been a guilty pleasure of hers, listening to the younger Hardy talk. It always had a way of soothing her.

"I care about you."

Those words stopped her mid-sob. They were so quietly spoken she almost didn't catch it but somehow, somehow they seemed impossible to miss. Tilting her head up she searched his eyes intently, looking for something she couldn't quite understand. Absently she licked her lips and instantly those eyes of his darkened.

Alarms were going off in his head to stop, to get as far away as possible from the woman cuddled in his arms. They all stopped when his lips brushed gently against hers.

Angel gasped lightly at the caress. It was feather-light, almost as if he was afraid to touch her. Then he came again but stayed longer this time. He was heartbreakingly gentle as his lips massaged her own, gliding over them in a silken slide that took her breath away.

Then as quickly as it had begun he had pulled away.

Jeff quickly put her on the couch and moved away from her as if he had been burnt. Raking a hand through his mass of hair he turned his back for a second before turning back to the confused female sitting there.

"I shouldn't have done that. I'm so sorry Ange."

With that the high-flyer all but fled into the sanctuary of his room. No sooner had he shut the door than fresh tears fell from grey eyes.


	6. Better Than Me

**Hiya! I'm back again! I decided that I was going to get one out tonight if it killed me and here it is! The inspiration for this chapter was Hinder's "Better Than Me". I am officially in love with this band!!!!!!! Okay, listen to the song on youtube while reading this or something because it makes it soooo much better. Yea, and the title is from that song to so obviously it's not mine.**

Angel scanned the hotel's restaurant through the cover of her bangs, eyes flickering over familiar faces for the one she most wanted to see. Her gaze locked momentarily on the younger Hardy as he sat with John Hennigan, head tilted as he laughed at something the other man was saying. She inhaled sharply at the sight he made just sitting there enjoying himself. The look on his face was so different from last night when he had-

Furiously she shook her head moving towards the back corner as she finally spotted Lisa savoring a muffin, oblivious to others around her as she reveled in its taste. Hurriedly the young brunette strode intently towards that table, intent on ignoring everything around her but her goal.

"Angel!"

She wanted to keep moving but the hand on her wrist prevented any further thoughts. Briefly she closed her eyes before looking down; and once again grey clashed with green. Her breath hitched imperceptibly but she immediately resolved that, gently tugging her arm away from his grasp.

"We need to talk," Jeff could barely make out her face beneath the unruly mop swallowing every discernable feature except for her eyes. Somehow they managed to shine through the ebony mass that enshrouded her face.

Anxiously she switched her weight onto the next leg, "Could this wait? I'm really hungry and Lisa is-"

"No," his form towered over her as he rose to his feet. "I think we should do this now."

Gripping the top of her arm lightly he ushered her to a table at the back that no one was using and sat her down, choosing to take the seat directly next to her. She kept nervously looking around but made no further attempts to escape.

"About last night-"

"Don't even worry about it," nervously her hands gripped the tabletop turning her knuckles white with the exertion. "It was nothing. You were just trying to comfort me and got a bit carried away. I understand."

**It was something to me**. "I shouldn't have done it, taking advantage of you like that-"

"No, no," she shook her head more to block out the feel of his lips against hers than to reassure him. "I completely understand. It's not like it's ever going to happen again."

**I want it to**. "No. Never again," purple streaked hair fluttered as he nodded his assent to her statement. He felt idiotic agreeing with her when he felt so differently but he knew, he knew that she loved Matt. Loving someone was not something you could turn off so easily and he was positive she would not try just for him. No, the most she thought of him was as a friend.

He looked up ready to mutter some unfelt apology again and go back to John when he noticed the puffiness around her eyes as she pushed her hair away from her forehead. His hands moved immediately to cup her face and tilt it towards him.

Angel shivered at the contact when Jeff's hand touched her cheek. Loosely she grasped his wrist as he looked her over solemnly. She knew what he saw, her eyes were red and puffy from crying for over half the night and there were bags from her lack of sleep.

Tenderly he ran a finger where he imagined her tears fell that night, wiping away a memory. It continued its journey of her face as he gently rubbed the pad of it along the curve of her mouth. She instinctively pursed her lips, kissing the tip softly before her mouth relaxed once again.

Her stomach clenched as his face grew steadily nearer before stopping mere centimeters away from her own. She was so confused. Why was she reacting to him this way? She didn't love Jeff, she barely understood him . . . but he so reminded her of Matt the way he touched her.

Immediately she panicked and pushed him away when she realized what she had been doing. No. She could not still have feelings for Matt. Not after what he had done to her! Her gaze landed on Jeff who sat slumped in his chair, his eyes downcast as he morosely studied his hands. Guilt rose up to choke her as she saw what she had inadvertently done to him.

"Look, I'm-"

Jeff Hardy closed his eyes as he heard the scraping of her chair and the tell tale signs of her hasty retreat out of the restaurant.

Matt sat with his head in his hands as he replayed over and over again the look on her face when she had seen him through the window. It plagued him everyday he woke and at night in his dreams. Angelese had been crying. He had made the woman he loved cry because he could not let go of his past . . . and now she hated him.

The thought alone made him want to scream out his frustrations to the world. She was not supposed to hate him. He never meant to hurt her! But he kept seeing her at the window, her reckless but frighteningly beautiful moves in the ring, at the hospital . . . .

Pain shot through his scalp as he dug his hands into his hair in an attempt to block the images. Rocking back and forth he tried to stop them. He just wanted it all to stop and go back to how it was before. Before he had gotten the phone call that night; before he had made the decision to be with Amy again.

He missed how she looked when she woke in the morning, her eyes the color of pebbles at the bottom of a stream. She would blink up at him before giving him the smile she reserved for him alone. Laying there with sunlight illuminating her skin she looked like an angel. And he found himself just watching her in awe, wondering how he could be so lucky even as she reached for him and pulled him against her.

Her hair would fall across the pillow as he made love to her, burying himself so deep that it was almost as if he was a part of her. Almost as if she was a part of him. Then she would cum, legs wrapped around his waist and hands entangled in his hair as she screamed his name, body flushed and arched as she reached that peak.

Leaping to his feet he slammed his hand into the wall nearest him as he remembered the last time they had just laid there, her hair falling across his face and chest as he ran the silken strands through his fingers. Her fingertips trailed circles across his chest in lazy languor, their legs entwined between sheets so that he couldn't tell where he started and she began. She had whispered how much she loved him against his heart, shyly uttering the words that usually gave her so much trouble to say.

"Matt! Are you ok?"

Moisture pricked at his eyelids but he blinked them back. The source of his troubles stood before him, concern clearly etched across her face. Calmly he walked over to her and brushed his knuckles against her chin, bitterly noting that she was not Angel. Even then he enfolded her in his arms, guilt eating away at him as she buried her face in his chest. Why couldn't he just let her go!?!

"I'm fine, Amy."

**Review if you got any ideas or anything . . . or even just to tell me what you think of it so far.**


	7. Because Of You

**Hey peeps! Bet you thought I was dead or MIA huh? Well I'm back. Sorry about the kinda crappy chapter but I was determined to get one out tonight. Nothing was gonna stop me so here it is.**

* * *

Nervously Angel rolled her shoulders and then cracked each of her knuckles. She could do this. She was a professional. She could handle anything life threw at her and give it back double. She was . . . going to have an emotional breakdown in about two seconds.

Jeff kept sneaking covert glances at her every few seconds, an act that would have gone unnoticed if he hadn't decided to do it quite so often. Unease radiated off of her smaller frame and for the life of him he could not figure out what was causing it. She had seemed alright when he had seen her earlier in the day but now she was almost a wreck. Maybe it had something to do with her in-ring return tonight.

"You ok?"

She jumped at his voice and whirled around, nearly falling over in the process. He had to literally bite his lip to keep back the laughter. She really was nervous and him laughing at her would not help matters.

"Yeah, yeah, it's just. . ." she paused and glanced around. "It doesn't really matter now because compared to this match it's completely unimportant."

Frowning he shrugged and turned away. He had learned now that if she did not want to talk about something nothing would make her talk. Silently Angel watched him from the corner of her eye. What was happening to her? Suddenly Jeff had become a distraction she did not want or need. Just last night she had been dreaming about him. That alone bothered her because she only dreamed about things she was fixated on or wanted. Personally she thought that neither of them pertained to Jeff.

"C'mon," motioning to the younger Hardy she stepped onto the entrance ramp when the bass from her entrance theme hit. Grinning and waving at all of the fans screaming around them she reveled in the feeling of just being back doing what she actually loved. Familiar adrenaline rushed through her just at the thought of the fight and before she knew it she was in the ring doing her trademark sign (palms in, fourth finger down) and yelling words of excitement at the crowd.

Just as her music died down another started up. Jeff moved closer to her, "Just remember, Candice has been training really hard so she's gotten much better. I know you two haven't worked out the kinks in the whole match but-"

"Jeff? Sweetie? I got this," she grinned up at him. "Just go over there and cheer for me, 'kay?"

Mutely the rainbow-haired male stepped out of the ring and then just stared at her. She had called him Sweetie. A slip of the tongue but he was not about to complain. Just when he had gotten the crowd chanting her name and gotten back some semblance of his sanity she winked and blew a kiss at him.

The match started off with a ring of the bell and the two divas circled each other like they were looking for a weakness. Candice moved forward first, tackling Angel to the ground and delivering solid elbow thrusts (?) to her head. Tiring quickly of the sharp jabs the younger brunette used her body weight to topple the former Playboy cover girl and move to her feet.

Grabbing Candice by an arm she Irish whipped her into the turnbuckle and then executed a flawless dropkick when she was sprung back. Curling into a fetal position on the ground Candice moaned and writhed as she clutched her chest in pain. When she was hauled her to her feet she quickly recovered and pulled Angel into a vicious neck lock.

"So have you and Matt reconciled yet?"

The female in her arms stiffened but instead of stopping, the older Diva took it as an invitation to continue her verbal barbs, "I heard he brought Amy to the hospital when he visited you. Some balls he's got huh?"

The sharp jab shut her up but only for a second. She retaliated swiftly by yanking her opponent into a hair pull takedown. Angel clutched her head in pain and tried to roll away from the ferocious attacks on her persona. Suddenly Candice yanked her to her feet and pulled her close.

"I wonder if Jeff would like to go out with a real woman after the show. You know, someone who isn't intent on going through the whole family."

The arm embedded in her stomach cut off all oxygen to the GoDaddy Girl's lungs. Candice bent double and wheezed before Angel pulled her into a vicious DDT. Sprawled on the ground she was almost unconscious by the time Angel set up for Flight. When it landed the match was over. The referee had barely counted to three when Angel shot to her feet and after kicking Candice once solidly in the side, slid out of the ring and stamped backstage.

Jeff caught up with her seconds after she had cleared the entrance way. She refused to make eye contact with him until he grabbed her arm and spun her around.

"What the hell's wrong with you Ange?! You know Candice was supposed to win!"

"Jeff if you know what's good for you you'll let go of my arm right now."

"Not 'til you tell me what's wrong!"

Angrily she snatched back her hand and turned away, "It's none of your damn business Hardy! I didn't ask for a baby sitter and I don't need one!"

She had barely taken three steps when her body was crushed against the wall and Jeff's larger frame loomed over her own, anger fairly radiating from him. He glared at her, his voice barely above a whisper, "Why do you always have to be so stubborn!?! Does it kill you to think that someone out there might actually genuinely want to help!?"

Shoving hard against him, she tiptoed until they were nose to nose, "Get outta my way NOW Jeff. I don't have time for your 'I Care' crap."

Eyes grim he pushed her back against the wall and then followed, lips cutting off her protest.


	8. Get Stoned

**Well this didn't really come out the way I wanted it to but hey I promised someone it was definitely coming out today and here it is! Oh yea, title's from Hinder's song and yet again I own no one but Angel.**

* * *

Immediately Angel stilled at the feel of his lips pressed so firmly against her own. What was he doing!?! His body pushed a bit more into hers and instinctively she clutched onto his shirt, raising a leg to hook around his waist. Jeff's chest pressed against her breast as he all but crushed her against the wall, long fingers tangled in her hair. Unbidden a moan escaped her mouth when he bit down on her bottom lip, licking it slowly to soothe any pain he had caused. Heat shot straight from her mouth to the pit of her stomach, fueled by the feel of him so close against her.

She raised her hands and clutched his shoulders as he moved down to her neck, harsh nips and his soothing tongue gliding over every patch of skin he could find. When her back arched and she all but ground her body against his clarity returned in a blinding flash at the harsh growl he emitted.

Frantically she dropped her leg and pushed against him in an attempt to get him off. Hazy eyes rose to meet hers and in that moment she just wanted to give in to him. To just let go and let him finish doing what he had started. Her thoughts were shattered by someone clearing their throats a few feet away from where they stood. Immediately she found the energy to push him away when her eyes connected with Lisa's questioning gaze.

As soon as the younger Hardy had cleared her path she bolted down the hall, unheeding of the calls from the two she had left behind.

"What just happened?"

The rainbow-headed man turned to the fleeing female's best-friend, confusion evident in his gaze, "I have no idea Lisa. Absolutely no idea."

Tears blurring her eyes the brunette ran straight into a brick wall . . . or what felt like a brick wall. Her behind connecting with the ground was the last straw. Tears ran unchecked down her face, the only attempt to hide her pain seen in the way she cupped her face.

"Angel, did I hurt you baby girl? I am so sorry. I should've moved out of the way but I thought you saw me."

When the current WWE champion helped her to her feet she held on and cried into his shoulder. Unsure how to proceed he just held her, combing her hair with his fingers until she stopped shaking and her muffled cries could no longer be heard.

"What happened?"

She looked up into the concerned blue eyes of the champ and once again tears welled up but this time she blinked them away. Crying was one of the things she hated the most. Ever since she was little she always associated it with being weak. If a person could make you cry they had power over you and there was no way she was ever going to let another person have that kind of power over her.

"Nothing, nothing. I was just being ridiculous," awkwardly she backed away from her friend in an attempt to distance herself from anything that might start the tears again. There had been enough crying for one night as it was.

John Cena frowned down at her, "You were crying and excuse me for being worried but I have never seen you cry before."

Sometimes he was too observant, "PMS, ok? I just figured you wouldn't want to hear about it."

"Aheheh," awkwardly he scratched the back of his head. "Good call. Say, me and a couple of the guys are going out tonight and I was wondering if you wanted to come along."

Eyebrow raised she laid a hand on her hip, "I don't do drinks and I don't dance remember?"

"Apparently you don't have fun either."

Feigning hurt she slapped him lightly on the arm, "I thought you were trying to persuade me to come. Insulting me isn't going to help your case."

"Ok, ok. But c'mon you need to get out more and besides," he started an awkward shimmy that had her laughing. "If you come you get to see me move on the dance floor."

Clutching her sides she nodded at him, "Ok, ok. I'll go! But only if you promise never to do that again. I love you to death and as a friend I'm telling you that that was horrible!"

"Oh yea, you fronting now but I know you want me," this time he joined her in laughing before swinging one massive arm over her shoulders. "I'll pick you up at nine but you gotta wear something sexy."

Angel eyed the taller man, "Are you trying to imply that I am not already sexy?"

"C'mon baby," he sidled closer before she elbowed him away. "You know I think you're hot . . . unfortunately I need a reminder to get the blood pumping every now and again. Outside of the workplace that is."

Sighing softly she turned away and started to stroll down the corridor. Waving briefly at the WWE Champion she continued on her way, already wondering what exactly the night would bring her.

Her feet hurt from the heels she was wearing, air blew up her legs to places she'd rather not mention and she could look down and the first thing she'd see were her boobs peeking back up at her. Well actually they seemed to be full out staring back.

Lisa kept cooing about how she was going to break a bunch of hearts tonight but she was more concerned about not being mistaken for a whore. Hence she decided that she would delay her inevitable meet up with the two tables or so full of superstars that John had mentioned on their way there.

Said man currently had both his arms around her and Lisa respectively claiming that he had to protect them from other guys who might want to give them a hard time. Lisa not so discreetly rolled her eyes and said that he just wanted everyone to know that he had brought two beautiful women to the bar.

When they finally gained entrance Angel headed over to get some drinks while the other two went directly to their colleagues and friends. She was half- bent over talking to the bartender whose eyes kept straying when cologne that was uncannily male strayed into her senses mere seconds before the actual person did.

"Well lookee what we have here," his smile pulled an answering one from her. "Can't say that I've seen you come out like this before, what's the special occasion?"

Shrugging she quirked an eyebrow at the stationary barkeep prompting him to go get the drinks, "Promised John. He's very persuasive when he wants to be."

Silence reigned for awhile until Lance turned back towards her, "You look hot by the way."

Self-consciously she tugged a bit at the short hemline, blushing as she looked up at him once again. He was smiling at her, his eyes warm as he watched her. Subtly he moved that much closer to her before turning back to place his order of drinks. Belatedly she realized that she could feel his body heat they were standing so close.

Lance Cade had a body that just begged to be touched. He was all large muscle and smooth skin. Incredibly tall compared to her and with a behind that looked absolutely delectable in the jeans he was so fond of. Blond hair set off his tanned skin and his voice, his voice was just this side of being sinful. Since the first time she had seen him there had been a purely physical attraction. She couldn't quite see herself spending a lifetime with him or anything but she could definitely see herself with him for a couple of nights of unadulterated fun.

"You don't look half bad yourself," he grinned at her reply as he grabbed his drinks. Frowning she turned back to the empty spot before her where her drinks should have been.

"I think he's deliberately trying to keep you here."

She sighed before slumping over once again, "I swear this is half the reason I never go out anymore."

His arm was suddenly around her, moisture from when he had held his beer cold against her skin. One deceptively chilling drop of water ran impossibly slowly down her chest and dipped between the valley of her breasts. Long fingers brushed lightly against her collarbone causing a shiver to run unchecked through her body.

The ice on his hands was in complete contrast to the incredible heat of his body pressed against her back. A breath caught in her throat as he draped his body over hers and spoke to the barkeeper staring at them out of the corner of his eyes.

"Hey," warm breath flitted against her ear. "Can you hurry with the drinks? We'd really like to get out of here."

He straightened up when his request was granted but didn't bother to pull away; just stood there as she stared unseeing at the drinks she'd promised John and Lisa. This time his thumb hooked the cleft of her chin and turned her face to him.

"Wanna dance?"

Angel blinked slowly before opening her mouth to give her answer.

"She doesn't dance," a voice drawled in reply.


	9. Get Ya Freak On

**Yes I know I haven't updated in awhile but I gotta do this as inspiration comes to me ya know? Someone reviewed with a good point that the appearance of Lance seems kinda random. And well . . . it is. I've got this thing right now when he is just to hot to resist so I put him in. This might be the only time he appears for plot purposes but you never know. I might need him in the future. Oh yea and the title's by Missy Elliot. Dubbed from her hit song 'Get Ya Freak On'.**

She was beyond pissed. There was no other way to describe it. The fact alone that she was thinking about tearing him limb from limb was proof enough of her ire. It hadn't been enough that he had the gall to show up and dictate what she could or could not do! Oh no, he had dragged, **dragged**, her away from Lance and to some remote part of the club that people seemed afraid to venture towards.

There he refused to let her leave until she spoke to him. He needed to hear her speak to him; as if she gave a damn what he needed.

"'Lese baby yell at me or something! Anything!"

"Stop calling me Lese."

He smiled, "Well that's a start anyway. Now what the hell do you think you were doing with Lance?"

Disbelief coated her features as she gaped up at him. He had the sheer AUDACITY to confront her about who she took an interest in! After flat out screwing his ex when he was with her he was going to **berate** her about another guy!?!!

Gritting her teeth so as not to attack him she turned to stomp past him but he grabbed her arm, "I know you might not want to hear me but he's not your type of guy. He's in it for the sex only 'Lese. He'll think nothing of hurting you. Lance is a woman-"

Matt cursed fluently under his breath as he clutched his face where she had decked him once again. Suddenly she grabbed the front of his shirt and yanked him back around to face her.

"Don't you dare to preach at me about who will and will not hurt me! You have absolutely no say in my life anymore," dropping the fabric she clutched she turned and walked back to the bar. "And I swear if you ever touch me again you'll be singing soprano for the rest of your life."

Angel stomped back over to where she had left Lance and tapped him on his shoulder. Smiling he stood so that he once again towered over her.

"Well 'ello again sweetheart. Finally got away from the-"

She had to tiptoe to meet him halfway when she pulled him down. Her lips crashed against his own, hard and demanding as she pressed as much of her body against him as she could. Seeming to get over his initial shock his arms descended to grab her behind and pull her flush against him.

She completely forgot the reason she had decided to kiss him at that point. The fact that she could **feel **every single inch of him completely rode out every other thought she was having. The muscles of his shoulders beneath her hands bunched and rolled as he adjusted his position to deepen the kiss. Somehow he had managed to slip his leg between her thighs and she groaned at the feel of **that.**

One of his hands drifted down to hoist up one of her legs; leaving her hissing as it made her off balance and rely more on that leg of his to remain upright. She arched her back as he moved his lips to her neck and his tongue found a spot that made her blanch for one moment. Damn but this man was good.

When she was yanked away from him this time she almost cried. She was ready to turn and all out brawl with the idiot who had interrupted them. Spinning around, her mouth already open to scream at the intruder, she stopped dead.

"May I ask what exactly is going on here?"

Why him? Why of everyone that was here and that had arrived did it have to be him who'd stopped her? What could she have possibly done to deserve this punishment? And why did she suddenly feel so utterly and completely guilty?

"Um. . . I. . ."

"I didn't know she was your girl man."

He turned clear green eyes to the man standing behind her. Some foreign emotion she had never once seen before swam in their depths but was gone almost as quickly as it had begun.

"She's not my girl."

There was absolutely no reason why his words should hurt so much. The fact that tears sprung to her eyes when he shrugged off the implication had absolutely no merit. It was completely absurd that she cared at all what he said; especially when it pertained to their relationship . . . or lack thereof.

"But she is a friend," his eyes were trained on her once again. "And I figured I'd come stop her before she did something she'd regret later."

Instantly anger flared back to life, "I don't need to be taken care of! I'm not a child Jeffrey!"

"Well then stop acting like one Angelese!"

Fuming she glared up at him before spinning on her heel and reaching to tug Lance along with her as she made to stomp away. Somehow Jeff managed to grab her around her waist and haul her back to his side.

"I am not Matt, Ange," he whispered fiercely. "I won't just let you turn your back and walk away from me."

Warily the blonde man before them scratched the back of his head, "Well I can see that you two have some things to talk about. I'll just leave ya'll to it. Angel? If you need me you know where to find me."

For some reason his passing grin didn't seem to quite have the effect it had, had on her a few scant minutes ago. She was too busy trying to put as much space as possible between her and the younger Hardy which proved to be a lost cause. As soon as she made to get away he just held her tighter against his side until finally he positioned her directly in front of him and pushed her forward with his own body.

Her struggles began in earnest then. She didn't want to be this close to him. She didn't want to feel his warm breath fanning against her ear as he bent over to grab her hands. She didn't want to have to fight the urge to kiss him and cry at the same time.

"Are you ok?"

Words were beyond her. The most important things in her life seemed to be going horribly wrong and somehow her ex-boyfriends brother seemed to have made himself the heart of her problems. Why couldn't things just go back to the way they were a few months ago when she was happy and content. When things seemed crystal clear and she didn't have to deal with emotions she wasn't even supposed to be having.

"Ange," he stopped to turn her and cup her face, concern written all over his features. "What's wrong?"

Her throat went dry the exact same time tears welled in her eyes. He wasn't supposed to be this sweet and caring! Why couldn't he just have worried about her from afar or tried to offer some sage advice while keeping his distance? Why couldn't Matt have been more like him?

"Would somebody like to tell me what exactly is going on here?"

They both turned at the same time to stare up at the man who had started it all. Jeff, palms cupped too tenderly around her face, and Angel, grey eyes clouded as she clutched onto his shirt. She released him but he only dropped his hands to pull her once more against him. Almost as if he was trying to shield her from his own brother.

Matt narrowed his eyes as he stepped forward.

**Okies now REVIEW!!!!!!!**


	10. Big Girls Don't Cry

**Yea I'm back again. I'm not abandoning this story just taking awhile to update. I watched Raw and Smackdown from last week last night so I got a bit of inspiration. They left me with absolutely no Jeff last week or this week but it's ok. He just better be back next week.**

Angel just wanted to know what exactly she had done to deserve this. Thinking back she considered herself a good person. She tried to be nice to everyone she met and she loved animals. Sure she was a wrestler but she wasn't overly violent unless provoked . . . maybe this was punishment for that time when she was twelve and had broken that girl's leg. But she had apologized and visited her for as long as she stayed in the hospital and when she was at home. Actually they were good friends now.

"Mind telling me what exactly is going on between you two?" Matt's voice was calm and cold. It seemed he was talking to Jeff but his accusing eyes stayed locked on Angel.

Her own eyes narrowed in turn. Really, just exactly who did he think he was? He couldn't virtually tear her apart and then act like he still owned her! Where did he get off trying to invade her life again when she had made it perfectly clear that she'd rather he just stay the hell away!

"Nothing's going on Matt. I was just stopping her from making a mistake."

It was a wonder Matt could still see, he was frowning so hard, "I don't believe you."

The rainbow-headed high-flyer warily watched his older brother. Anything to do with Angel was still a sore subject with him. He didn't like aggravating Matt but he'd do it if it meant getting her away from him and out of there. She was still broken up over him and somehow he didn't think a confrontation between the two of them was the best thing right now . . . for either of them.

"Somehow that just now didn't look like 'nothing'," he stepped menacingly towards his sibling. "What the hell is up with you and Lese, Jeff?!"

Rolling her eyes she confronted the irate male, "Well you caught us Matthew, me and Jeff are having an illicit love affair. Now get out of the way so we can go back to the hotel and he can screw me senseless."

She could practically feel Jeff tensing next to her and Matt was downright furious right now. The situation would be a bit funny if she wasn't so mad at the two of them. All she had wanted to do was come out and have fun tonight but apparently that was not going to happen anytime soon. Since Matt had arrived…. Wait. Why was Matt here anyway?

"What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be on a bus or something on your way out to a house show in another state?"

He glared at her. "It got put back another day. Figured I'd come see how my lil bro was doing. Hang out for at least tonight and catch up with some old friends."

"Well don't let me stop you," she commented dryly as she sidestepped them both. "I'll just go find Lisa and John and-"

"Don't you dare just walk away from this," he was blocking her path now, his towering form dwarfing her. "I want to know how long you and Jeff have been fu-"

"We aren't-" Jeff started.

She was tip-toeing in an effort to get in his face, "It isn't your damn problem Matt! I can do whoever the hell I want whenever the hell I want!"

"So that's why you were in such a hurry to just end our relationship huh? Couldn't wait to leave one brother for the next could you?!!"

"I was in such a hurry to leave you because I saw you sticking your DICK into another woman Matt! Your EX- girlfriend! The woman who YOU found out was cheating with Adam!? The woman you swore you hated for so damn long!?!!"

They were full out screaming at each other now, so close their noses almost touched, "Maybe I wouldn't have gone back if you weren't so emotionally retarded! Maybe I wouldn't have let myself fall for her again if I didn't have to fight with you just to find out what you were thinking about!"

"And maybe I would have done all those things if I didn't know that you were still in love with her!" She supposed she should be crying but she was too mad right now to let the tears fall. "What? You think I don't know about those nights you stayed up late talking to her? The parties I 'wouldn't like' that she always attended? But you know I stayed! I stayed because I'm an idiot and I loved you and I swore you'd never hurt me like that! I swore you were different from the other bastards I dated but you proved me wrong on that one huh?"

Jeff figured that it had gone on long enough. They'd only end up hurting each other more and he didn't want that for any of them, "That's enough you two-"

"Stay out of this Jeff!" Matt snapped as he whirled on his younger brother. "This doesn't concern you so just get the hell away!"

"Leave him alone!" Her shove was surprisingly strong and he stumbled back a few paces. "He's been busting his ass trying to clean up after your mess this whole time so just back off!"

"You know what?" Finally the dark-haired male backed away. "I don't have to take this. If you want to go screw around with my brother then go right ahead! But don't forget Jeff-"

His eyes narrowed as he backed away, "I was there first. And whether she denies it or not she'll always remember me." His eyes locked on Angel's. "She'll always remember the way I could make her scream."

She could not believe he had said that. How had he managed to change so much since the last time they had been together?

"Like the way you couldn't forget how Amy made you scream?"

He halted and clenched his hands; just glaring at her. She vaguely thought that if those things were lethal she'd have a hole in her right now. Maybe she was pushing her luck but she always did like taking certain risks.

"I'm not you Matty. I can move on; put things in the past you know?" Her body stood inches away from his. It was amazing how easily the lie came to her lips."But when this is over will you be the one who can't move on? Unable to forget how I felt, how I used to kiss you?"

Her hands stopped centimeters from his face as if she meant to caress him but thought better of it, "Do you still ache for me? Late at night when you're lying next to her?"

She hadn't meant to say that. It was more for her than to get under his skin. She needed to know if he thought about her half as much as she thought about him. Did he reminisce about those times they spent together talking or laughing or even making love. The truth was that she missed him…even though she hated herself for it she missed him terribly.

Matt withdrew from her then. He spun around and started to walk away; his reply almost completely lost to the bass around them, "No."

Jeff inched forward and just stood silently next to her. Angel looked fragile just then; almost like a porcelain doll that you didn't even want to breathe on for fear of breaking it. He knew that this was just going to end badly.

"Ange-"

"Well the night's still young," she whispered carefully. "Might as well make the best of it."

Turning towards the man next to her she smiled brokenly once again, "Buy me a drink Jeff?"

**Reviews are welcomed**


	11. Lithium

**Much thanks to regrettable riot without whom this chapter wouldn't be at all possible! (She's great at giving ideas or for me bouncing them off of. Heck, she basically wrote some very important parts) I hope you enjoy! Don't forget, Read and Review!**

Her head hurt like hell. Laying there and just blinking up at the ceiling was probably the hardest thing she had ever done in her life so far when it felt like there was a herd of elephants stomping around in her head. This was the worst moment of her life. Ever. Maybe if she tried hard enough she could make her head explode like she so desperately wanted it to. Anything to stop the African Safari that was rattling through her brain at that very instant; Lord those elephants had big feet. . .

"You need some aspirin?"

Twisting even slightly to look at the owner of the voice sent a wave of nausea rippling through her body. It also brought to her attention that she was lying against something warm and inexplicably soft. The heat alone that emanated from it was intoxicating. She could just melt against it and become permanently attached. . .

"Did you hear me? I asked if you needed aspirin Ange?"

That voice was becoming more and more welcome every time she heard it. It sang at her, teasing and taunting her ears. Well, whoever it was she liked their voice. It made her feel safe and happy.

"Are you even awake?"

It took every single bit of energy she had to crack open one eye and try to bring their face into focus. Whoever it was was most definitely male. Her eye drooped as his palm ghosted along her cheek before sliding into the hair at the base of her neck. Moving forward, apparently he was closer than she thought; he brushed soft lips against her jaw line while pulling her even closer to his body.

"Probably not completely," his warm breath drifted across the nape of her neck, wakening her pulse to an erratic state. "You wouldn't let me do this if you were fully awake. I know I should stop-"

It was Jeff. The realization somehow made it through the fuzzy recesses of her mind and reverberated until it actually hit home. It was **Jeff** licking the shell of her ear right now. **Jeff's** hand was trailing down her spine and tracing the curve of her hip. It was **Jeff's** leg sliding between her thighs.

"-But I've wanted to do this for so long," he pressed her hip more firmly against his thigh, groaning as she thrust forward helplessly. "I've wanted to touch you for so long…"

The thumping in her head didn't stop her from shifting her neck to allow him access to the supple skin he was craving. Tracing a line from her ear to her cleavage he left a path of hot kisses in his wake, tormenting her, making it harder for her to resist his touch. It didn't stop her from opening her legs so that he could slide between and settle against her. It definitely didn't stop the strangled moan from escaping her lips when one of his hands found a breast and began to gently knead.

"Jeff!" Moaning, nails dug into his back as she arched up. "Jeff…I want…"

What did she want? It was too hard to think right now. Part of her was demanding she stop while the other part, the majority, was clinging and panting and trying so desperately to will him to go lower. It was wrong, it was wrong, it was wrong…. It felt so right.

Her hands slid down his sides and then up under his shirt; gliding once more up his back to grasp at the sliding muscles there. Toned legs wrapped around his waist and pressed him forward with demanding heels. Another groan escaped his mouth and then he ground himself against her centre; hissing as she mewled and rose up to meet him. Her smaller hands clenched and unclenched in his hair and shirt when he latched onto her nipple; sucking the rapidly hardening nub amidst her incoherent pleas.

How long had he wanted this? How long had he been dreaming about having her in this exact position while she moaned his name over and over again. He'd fantasized about the feel of her skin against his; how she'd react; how she'd look…

More than anything he wanted to hear her scream his name.

Abruptly Jeff pulled away and stood from the bed. Biting his lip he watched her on the bed, eyes blearily blinking up at him as her hands fell to her side. Silence reigned as they eyed each other. Angel couldn't believe that she had just let him- She'd even liked it! - It was official then. Just last night she had practically thrown herself at Lance. She really was nothing more than a wanton whore. Matt was right. Finally the pain in her head caught her attention again and she closed her eyes and turned away, bile rapidly building in her stomach even as tears swam in her eyes.

When she made a dash for the bathroom Jeff turned away. He fumbled around in his bag for some aspirin and then left them on the bed where she was sure to see them. The rainbow-headed warrior left the room to the sounds of Angel's heaving and broken sobs.

They had scheduled another match for her and Candice. The higher ups were mad as hell at her blatant disregard for what they had assigned three weeks ago and had told her as much; and then proceeded to suspend her for two weeks. Luckily Candice had somehow managed to piss off Stephanie McMahon herself and they were both going to have to duel it out in the ring tonight. The outcome wasn't fixed so they were basically allowed to beat the hell out of each other until either one gave up or was knocked out. Personally that was how she wanted it. The current Women's Champion (she had no idea how that had happened), had taken it upon herself to drop one two many hints about her desire to go after one or both Hardys. Something she knew she shouldn't care about but which rubbed her entirely the wrong way.

Jeff wouldn't accompany her because of the match he had, had earlier. The one he had won. Smiling morosely to herself Angel shrugged her shoulders in an attempt to loosen them and jumped up and down. Well it was now or never.

As soon as Limp Bizkit's 'My Way' hit the speakers adrenaline pumped through her veins. Head held high she strode out to the entrance ramp grinning, moving from side to side so that she could slap the hands of screaming fans. Music and voices filled her ears and seemed to seep into her very being, fueling every movement and thought she had. It controlled her and put her in that place she always fell into right before a match; the perfect mind frame for flying.

Lilian's brief smile caught her attention when she entered the ring, and in return she released one of her own at the blonde ring announcer. Jumping onto the middle turnbuckle in a corner she raised one leg to the top so that she was balanced precariously. One hand gripping the other side of the turnbuckle so that she wouldn't fall, she leaned as far forward as she could and did her hand sign before going back to level ground.

Candice's music hit not soon after and the new Women's champ walked down the ring laughing and slapping hands. Angel sneered at her form all the way down the ramp and into the ring. The brunette glanced quickly at her before mounting the turnbuckles and thrusting the gold belt out at the crowd.

"How the hell did she get women's champ?! I've been gone all of two weeks for pete's sake!"

Lilian glanced over to her shrugging, "I don't believe it either."

Her job done the ring announcer exited as the referee stepped forward. While he removed the belt from the ring Candice smirked at Angel before making Jeff's gun sign and licking the tip of one finger provocatively.

It was all Angel could do not to attack her right then. Little git thought she was so untouchable now that she had the Women's title. The bell rung.

Oh she'd enjoy this.

Her first blow aimed at Candice met air before the brunette diva kneed her viciously in the gut and then hauled her back into the canvas by her hair.

"You didn't think that I'd come into this ring unprepared after what happened last time did you?" Candice taunted while kicking her viciously in the side. She stopped briefly to push her hair out of her face and Angel took the opportunity to kick her legs out from under her. Not the prettiest move but it was effective.

Rolling onto the 'Candy-licious' diva she slapped at her face and head, earning shrieks and yells before she was bucked off. Immediately she stood and yanked Candice up before Irish whipping her into the turnbuckles. When she bounced back Angel pulled her into a brutal swinging neck-breaker.

They went back and forth for awhile, each unwilling to give up and let the other win. Both were breathing hard and glaring at each other as they tried to figure out what else to do. Angel narrowed her eyes at her opponent; she was tougher than she'd first thought even though it pained her to admit it. But she was nowhere near Melina or Victoria's league and Angel trained with them whenever she could.

Suddenly Candice reared up and dropkicked her solidly in the chest, pushing her back until she collapsed to her knees. Candice then pulled her up and slapped her in the face.

"Is that the best you could do? No matter Matt got bored and went back to Amy. No wonder Jeff can't bother to give you the time of day!"

There was a dull thud as Candice's head connected with the corner turnbuckle. The momentum of the attack after Angel spun her around turned her modified bulldog into a running bulldog. Quickly climbing the closest corner turnbuckle she set up for Flight.

The hands shoving at her back sent her careening into the ground and the partition blocking off the stands below. Brilliant pain clouded her senses as her head connected painfully and then bounced off the unrelenting barricade. Blinking blurrily at the floor as darkness flooded her vision she didn't see or hear Candice's approach. What she did hear, and feel, was her body being flung into the cold steel steps.

Pain. That was all that she could fell or see or hear. It racked every part of her and blocked out all thought. Someone grabbed her and rolled her into the ring where she stumbled to her feet.

She was brought down once again when Candice performed some move she couldn't concentrate hard enough to see. Warmth coated her forehead and red blurred her vision. Somehow she knew it was her own blood and while the information angered her, it also left her somewhat in awe. It wasn't the first time she'd been busted open but she would have never thought Candice capable of doing the deed.

Something thumped the mat beside her and with a startling jolt she realized it was the referee counting the pinfall. Despite the throbbing pain her arm shot up… but it was too late.

Candice Michelle shot to her feet in victory as her entrance theme blared over the speakers. A mixture of cheers and boos racked the arena amidst JR and 'The King's' excited comments. In the locker rooms superstars and divas alike voiced their thoughts aloud at what had just taken place.

One tore through the hallways to the ring.

Her blood was pumping in her ears and not in a good way. Referee Jack Doan hovered over her asking her various questions about how she felt and if she thought she would be able to get up.

He was cut off when she was hauled to her feet and a chair smashed into her spine. This time the pain was crippling. It robbed her of breath the second time around when it connected with the base of her skull. What the hell was happening!?! It couldn't be Candice going this far!?!!

The crowd roared to life once again for some reason she couldn't fathom and couldn't bring her self to care about at the moment. Curled in the fetal position she willed herself to black out. She'd give anything for this to just end!

Calloused hands shakily brushed her hair away from her face. Someone was kneeling beside her. Someone with warm fingers.

"Just hold on sweetheart. You're safe now."

As her vision finally faded she figured that she could believe him.


	12. Do You?

**Ok so no need to worry people! I AM BACK!!! You guys probably thought that I was done with this but fear not! I have returned like Y2J (I couldn't help it c'mon. THE Y2J is back! I am an unashamed Jerichoholic thank you very much)! This chapter starts out kinda deepish but then it's a lighter one 'cause I couldn't get an angsty, dramatic one at this point if I tried. I'm just too tired after all the work I've been doing these past months I was MIA to do drama right now. However, it most likely will be in the next chappie.)**

She decided that enough was enough and she was sick of it. Sick of the pitying looks that were getting even worse from those around her; sick of the pain she was almost constantly in mentally; sick of the questions constantly thrown at her; sick of the crying; sick of Candice and her new apprentice…she was sick of the whole mess that was her life.

As she meticulously put back on her clothes amidst all of the bandages currently on her person she decided that she was through with being weak. The way she had been acting the past couple of months shamed her just thinking about it. The way she had tried the alcohol and the cigarettes in some grand illusion she had finally figured out was just a way to get herself noticed and pitied. She hated pity but she had just wanted to see that people were worried about her, too proud to just come out and ask for help with her pain from losing Matt. That was still a sore subject and she'd be damned if she'd come out and talk about it now. Now she just wanted to ignore the whole thing.

She was ashamed to know she had thrown herself at Lance like that and more mortified to know that that day in the hotel room, if Jeff had wanted to continue she wouldn't have stopped him. Smiling condescendingly she zipped her jeans; just like his brother. He'd thrown her away just like his brother. Probably for someone better. Probably for someone who wasn't as close to breaking as she was. Angel knew that was what it was but she couldn't bring herself to quite care. She was cracked, almost broken and unable to do anything about it. Not willing to do anything about it.

That was probably why he had pulled away from her that morning. But she was done with it. All of it. She had come here to wrestle and that was what she was going to do. Wrestling was the one thing that didn't let her down, the one true love of her life that never hurt her more than she expected. Plus there was unfinished business she had to attend to. Candice and her cohort had started a war she was determined to finish.

The door creaked open but she ignored it, painfully straightening from pulling on her shoes. There was silence all around but she refused to acknowledge the intruder. That was how she viewed it; an intrusion on her space and time.

She didn't like intrusions.

"You ready to go?"

Turning around finally she hid the wince that shrugging her shoulders brought. It would only cause worry to shine in his eyes and she was tired of his worry. She was tired of a lot of things.

"Yea."

Jeff frowned as she brushed past him and exited the room. There was something oddly eerie about her eyes that he couldn't quite place. They looked darker but he couldn't tell if it was the colour, which should be impossible, or something else completely different.

"Angel!"

Lisa's arms wrapped around her in a warm embrace and strangely it didn't hurt to hug her back. But Lisa had always been different. Lisa never treated her like glass. She'd worry and frown and fuss but she never tried to piece her back together again. It wasn't what Angel wanted and Lisa knew that. It was why they remained such good friends. It was why when Lisa pulled back and saw her eyes she knew that something was off but said nothing.

"What'd the doctor say?"

"He said that the bruise on the back of your skull was your worst injury," Jeff had come up behind her but she didn't even blink. "A week tops with some painkillers and you're good. Just don't get any more injuries to your head and you'll be fine… and no heavy lifting for about two days 'cause of your back."

"Yea, no problem," her attention remained focused on Lisa. It wasn't to be rude she just really was too tired to even do something as simple as look back right now. She was really getting sick of the whole emergency room thing.

"So only the two of you this time?" She couldn't help releasing the sigh of relief when she saw the lack of familiar faces in the waiting room. Anyone else right now would just be too much.

Lisa nodded as they turned to go, "I persuaded John and Adam not to come. They need their rest after all; they have a house show tomorrow. Plus I figured you wouldn't want to see them right now."

"You know me too well."

Winking conspiratorially the elder brunette pushed open the hospital door, "What're friends for?"

As she walked through the door Angel heard Jeff's reply, murmured just under his breath. Frowning she glanced back but decided against a comment, slightly disturbed by his tone for some reason;

"Yea, what are they for?"

Angel idly swung her legs back and forth as she watched people rush up and down the corridors going about their respective duties. It was tiring watching them just going, going, going. Especially the maintenance and tech guys. They seemed to be doing the most and she had to hand it to them. They were essential to this business, without them things wouldn't run so smoothly.

A sudden overwhelming urge to stop one of them and hug them while thanking them for everything assaulted her. It would be strange but she bet it would be worth it. How often were they thanked anyway?

"Hey! You guys with the plank!"

They looked like deer caught in the headlights. Striding over to the female and male she smiled brightly, "I just wanted to thank you guys."

"Um," the blond female shot a curious glance at her partner. "For what?"

"For everything! All the work you guys do!" In the back of her mind Angel wondered if this rush of emotion had anything to do with the painkillers she had taken a couple minutes ago. "I don't know if I've ever said it but just… thanks! Without you we'd probably be hurt or dead by now. Yup, you guys do important work."

They regarded her for a full minute before deciding that she seemed sane enough and smiling warily. Ed, the male spoke first, "No problem. It's our job. Really."

"Ok, see you around!" she waved enthusiastically as they walked away shaking their heads at that strange occurrence. Angel however was already trying to find somebody else to thank. This was part of her new attitude. Be cheerful and give praise where it was warranted. She refused to get sidetracked so easily and act the fool like she had been doing lately. For pete's sake she was a grown woman and she could control her-

"Feeling better today I see."

Angel spun around smile plastered on her face… and promptly felt her mind melt into mush.

"You ok there sweetheart?" Lance shifted uncomfortably as the Diva before him just gaped up at him. "Angel? You ok?"

Someone, somewhere was laughing at her. It was so unfair! Just when she had vowed to control herself they had to stick a shirtless Lance right in front of her. She was really beginning to believe she had done something awful she couldn't remember.

"I, uh," clearing her throat she started again. "I'm fine. What are you doing here?"

He smiled crookedly at her, "Besides the fact that I work here? I just wanted to check on you. That was a pretty nasty chair shot you took the other night."

She was **not **going to look below his neck. Her eyes were **not** going to trail down that bare, smooth expanse of skin and sink down to the way his jeans hung so low on his hips. Most of all she was **not** going to wonder if the rest of him was as smooth as his abdomen was.

Groaning, slim hands closed over her eyes as she tried to physically block the images now running rampant through her mind. She really didn't need this right now.

"Hey love you sure you ok?"

Now he was way too close. Backing ever so slightly away she dug around until she found her resolve and once again pasted a smile on her face, "Really, I'm perfectly fine. Just remembered something is all."

His frown was laced with concern as he raised a hand to rest gently on her shoulder, "You sure about that? You look a little flushed there."

Oh dear loss, now he was touching her. This really wasn't working, "Look Lance, the thing is…"

Somehow admitting that she was mentally calculating how far it was to an unoccupied room so that they could have hot, messy sex really didn't sound completely appropriate for this conversation. Come to think of it there really was no polite way to say what she was thinking…or feeling for that matter.

Taking a deep breath she tried again, "The thing is I think these pills the doctor gave me are wearing off. So I think I need to go and take more."

Well it wasn't a complete lie. There was the barest trace of pain on the edge of her consciousness. Not enough to stop her concentration and be blamed for the way she was currently acting, but that wasn't the point! The point was that she really needed a plausible excuse to get away from him as quickly as possible.

When the brunette tried to walk around the blond male he blocked her path, face etched in a frown, "I don't think you should rely so much on those pills sweetheart. You might get addicted. Now what I do sometimes is-"

After that part she pretty much honed in on his lips and stayed there. If she nodded her head every once in awhile and made barely audible grunts he thought she was listening to him and not imagining ways she could put his lips to good use. Uses which involved her own or other parts of her body…

"-So that usually makes the pain tolerable until I can take a hot bath and go to sleep."

"Hot bath?" She managed to choke out. Trust her brain to catch that bit of information.

"Yea, it helps relieve the tension in the muscles," blue eyes stared quizzically into her own. "Are you sure you're ok? 'Cause you look a bit out of it."

"You know what? I'm not ok," exhaling tiredly she hooked her thumb into the top of her hipster jeans and combed her fingers through her before perfectly combed bangs. "I'm actually rather tired-" and horney "-and anxious about this next match."

Her whole demeanor darkened at the mention of her oncoming match…well Jeff's oncoming match. Angel would be accompanying him to go wrestle the one who had attacked her. She'd forgone anyone telling who had attacked her and instead chosen to just watch her match for herself. After wincing through the beginning and seeing a thousand things she could've done differently she finally saw his face. Yes, **his** face. Sitting there, she watched in morbid fascination as he almost broke her in two with the first blow. The second blow had her all out cringing. It was strange watching oneself getting hit so hard.

Creative had decided, after a long chat with Candice and her new accomplice, that this would make a fantastic new storyline. Candice's character needed a new gimmick and apparently they were going for the heel turn.

"Hey, Angel. Angel!"

Blearily blinking her suddenly almost silver eyes she looked up to see that Lance and her were no longer alone, "Time to go on already?"

He was beginning to get tired of seeing these two together. It irritated him when they were so close but he couldn't exactly do anything about it. Whomever Angel decided to spend her time with was none of his business, "We've got five minutes."

Suddenly the only female in the group slammed her fist into the palm of her other hand, "Ok then! Let's go."

Two quirked eyebrows responded to her declaration before the men both shrugged and shook their heads. This strange behavior of hers was becoming commonplace after all.

"Um, yea I'll see you around then," Lance stepped forward and gave her a chaste peck on her cheek before waving half-heartedly at the look Jeff gave him and backing away.

One minute after he left she was still standing there with a stupid grin on her face. Not only was the man unfoundedly hot in her book he had just risen to both hot and sweet. Today was shaping up to be a good day.

"Are you done now?"

Not even rainbow boy's surly attitude was going to ruin her newfound good mood; she murmured to herself as she merely smiled at the younger Hardy and skipped past, "C'mon Jeffers! We've got a show to put on!"

**Who is this mysterious stranger that attacked Angel? Seriously I have no idea so I'm going to put it up to you guys to vote. It will however not be Randy or John or Edge as I have already stated that they are friends. Or Matt. I already have plans for him. I know that kinda kills all prospects but I wsn't exactly thinking this far ahead when I started this story! So don't forget, vote for the one you want to be Candice's accomplice!**


	13. Leave Out All the Rest

**Betcha thought I'd forgotten about this story huh? Well I haven't, just had a hard time after my muses abandoned me. Well they're partially back so this chapter came out. Read and hopefully enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: None of the wrestlers are mine except for Angel. The title comes from Linkin Park's song 'Leave out all the Rest'.**

* * *

Blinding anger cut short her happiness and made her stiffen up painfully when she stepped out and saw their grinning faces. There he was. The man who had so mercilessly assaulted her a week ago. He was taunting her, grinning cheekily as she and Jeff made their way down the ramp. The booing and hissing of the crowds blended into the background as she focused on him and Candice Michelle, sneering down at her in disgusted amusement. She was going to make them pay for hurting her. Both of them.

There was one lone official in the centre of the ring when they entered. It was a stupid idea by creative knowing the tension between those present but as always, they disregarded reason for money.

"Well, well, well. You're still standing?" Angel's brown-haired assailant mocked. "Maybe I didn't do my job well enough last week."

Only Jeff noted his hands shaking in anger when another microphone was handed conspicuously to him leaving Angel to stare angrily at the two, "That was real low last week, sneaking up on a defenseless woman like that and attacking her with a chair. What's the matter? You can't handle anyone in your own weight class anymore? Or is it that you're so desperate for any airtime at all that you'll cut into the Divas' own?"

"Actually I just decided to help a friend out," at this he smiled warmly in Candice's direction. "Something like that shouldn't be anywhere near anyone as wonderful as Candice. I was just…taking out the trash as it were."

Angel practically ripped the mic from Jeff's loose fingers, "The only trash here is you and that two-bit slut of a Diva! What'd you do to get the belt anyway? Bend over for the-"

"Who the hell do you think you're calling a slut!?" Candice snapped in retaliation. "That's rich coming from the woman who's gone through two brothers! Bet the fans would love to know all about Matt and-"

With a snarl Angel flew at the GoDaddy girl, knocking caution and Candice to the wind. Mercilessly she pounded on every inch of skin she could find until someone grabbed her and threw her across the ring. She scrambled quickly to her feet in time to see Jeff spear Charlie Haas from the ring. Candice herself had gotten to her feet and was now screaming like a banshee as she rushed at her.

Within seconds the two of them were back on the ground at each others throats. With Candice yanking her head back and nails scouring her arms, Angel slammed her palms into the other Diva's face until she let go; and then they were rolling through the turnbuckles and onto the unforgiving pavement beneath.

Her injuries screamed in protest and new bruises ached but Angel pushed to her feet and scanned the room for her target. There she was, trying to get up. Heedless of all else the brunette Diva charged the Women's Champion once again. On contact Candice's back bowed and they both went crashing into the steel steps.

Security flooded the arena separating into two groups to separate both the men and the women. Jeff and Charlie were more easily subdued than the women who seemed genuinely hell-bent on ripping each other apart. When they were finally dragged apart Candice had hair in her palms and Angel had blood on her hands.

The crowd was in an uproar, J.R. and King both yelling at the top of their lungs at what had quickly degraded into an all out brawl. Backstage superstars watched in piqued interest as both parties screamed obscenities at each other and resumed trying to get at one another. Angel was dragged behind the titantrons but Candice was hauled over the barrier and away.

By the time the wriggling, cursing bundle of female fury had been hauled backstage Jeff and Lisa were waiting for her.

"I'll kill her! I swear I'll rip all her fake hair out and shove it down her throat!"

Lisa wrapped her arms around her consolingly, "Calm down sweetheart you had a pretty good start of it just now. And besides, Stephanie has practically ensured it with the way she's decided to make this a storyline."

"Yeah Ange," Jeff agreed amicably. "You'll get another chance soon enough."

For the first time that evening she really looked at him, "You're bleeding."

Shrugging nonchalantly he swiped at his nose, "Haas got in a pretty good hit."

"Yeah."

Silence dragged on uncomfortably until Lisa cleared her throat loudly, "Well what say we get all your wounds checked by the medics? Then we can all kick back and watch the rest of RAW."

Cold fury still coursed through her body but there was little she could do about it at this point. The McMahons had expressly banned any of them from making any contact with each other outside of the ring, good idea seeing as sparks tended to fly whenever they came within ten feet of each other.

"Sounds good."

How she always managed to end up getting a room with Jeff she would never understand. Last she'd heard she was rooming with Melina again.

Jeff was not Melina.

Surreptiously she watched him from her position in the bedroom doorway. This was ridiculous. Here she was hiding out in her bedroom while he sat, comfortably mind you!, watching something on television. She should be sitting there watching t.v. too!

"You know this couch is big enough for two."

She jumped when he spoke suddenly and then turned to her, "You've been standing there for awhile now. Don't you wanna sit?"

"I, um," There was no reasonable excuse to say no and she wasn't going to lie about being sleepy and then have to spend the night staring up at her ceiling. "Sure I guess."

Once again he ignored her as she inched around the couch and finally sat as far away from him as possible. She'd be disgusted at herself if she weren't so busy trying to focus on what exactly he was watching.

It didn't last long before Jeff switched the channel. Some video was now starting and as the first strains became familiar Angel perked up. It was an old one but it was one of her favorites. Jeff raised his hand to switch the channel again but before he could press the button she'd wrapped her hands around his and stilled his movements.

To say the younger Hardy was surprised was an understatement, "Um, something you needed?"

"I like this song," her face was beet red and she knew it. "Can we listen to it? Please?"

Shrugging nonchalantly he lowered his arm, her own drifting away seconds after. Half way in he came to the conclusion that neither the video nor the song made any sense and basically told her as much.

"He wants her," she said it simply enough. "She doesn't acknowledge him or anything but all his…primal urges scream at him to take her anyway he can. He knows she's too good for him but he still wants her."

"So all this," Jeff pointed vaguely at the television where the guy singing had just lit up a clearing in the woods. "Is because he wants to sleep with her?"

Rolling her eyes Angel tried again, "Are you listening at all? He says 'Once you seep in under my skin there's nothing that can wash you away'. It's a bit more than just a need for sex."

"Yea but he's screaming half the time that he wants to eat her alive. Sounds sexual to me."

She couldn't believe that she was actually having this conversation with him. It was strange and a bit unnerving to say the least.

"It's both. He wants her and he _**wants**_ her."

Jeff stared at her blankly as if she'd just spoken another language, "He wants to have sex with her and he's also falling in love with her…at least that's the way I interpret the song."

"Ah," nodding sagely he switched the channel when he realized the music video was over. "I still think it's about the sex."

"And why is that Jeff?"

This time his eyes turned to lock with hers. The smoldering intensity in them took her breath away and then seemed to force her to gasp for air when they trailed lower.

"Take it from a guy's point of view. He's probably talking about the sex," he inched closer until their shoulders brushed. "But I could be wrong."

Well now she was thinking about the sex. The memory of his body hovering over hers and _rubbing_ and _kneading_ made her own ache for the touch of him again. She wanted to wrap her legs around his waist and her hands in that multicolored hair of his. She wanted to mold herself to him and forget any and everything that screamed why these feelings were so wrong.

She just wanted to touch him.

Wanted it with an intensity that scared her and made her want it even more. Because in his arms, somehow everything felt right and good and like things would finally be alright. In his arms it felt like she was cared for.

Jeff watched the play of emotions across her face and finally made a decision. She probably wouldn't like it, and it would definitely make his life harder, but he was sick of this game. That's why he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her up until she straddled him. Grey eyes opened wide and stared down into his but she had yet to voice a protest.

Before either he or she could voice a negative opinion about their current positions he had fisted a hand in her hair and pulled her down to meet his lips. Her smaller palms gripped his shoulders, clutching painfully in angry defiance even as she kissed him back hungrily. His other hand, previously wrapped around her waist, now raised and cupped her cheek gently; thumb sliding down to the arch of her throat.

Her cry at the gentle caress was needier than anything else and her hands finally stopped their assault. At her sudden submission Jeff's kisses turned softer and warmer. The hand cupping her cheek trailed over her neck and across her shoulder, drifting down the slope of her back to stop on the curve of her hip. With the barest nudge she arched against him, rubbing against the sudden bulge in his pants.

Jeff broke away first, moaning as he buried his face into Angel's neck. This time she was the one to bury her hands in his hair and pull his head up for a kiss. Her hips rocked back and forth rhythmically, stopping only to grind as hard as she dared onto him.

They broke apart, both gasping for air, "Jeff, Jeff, Jeff."

His name was a broken mantra as she wrapped her arms once more around him, voice coming in ragged breaths as his hands slid beneath the hem of her shirt.

**Reviews make me very happy.**


	14. Moving Mountains

**Doth mine eyes decieve me? Have our wayward author really returned?! Well I have for this chappie anyways. It's been a long time coming and I'm sorry it's so short but it just felt right. I'm not completely happy with this but it's all that came to mind.**

* * *

She was beautiful.

Head thrown back and biting her lip, hips grinding against him there was no other way to describe her. Jeff's hands trembled slightly as he slid his hands beneath her shirt and up her sides. He couldn't believe they were doing this. So many things dictated they didn't and yet he couldn't stop; her skin was so smooth, those little noises she made too addictive…

And then his fingers were cupping her bra-clad breasts.

It was as if everything inside of him blocked out all the colours and sounds of the room and nothing existed but her. She was all soft skin and warmth, molding and arching into him, begging him wordlessly to finish what he had started. The clasp on her bra snapped open and his mouth left red marks on the smooth skin of her neck. Groaning lightly she dug her nails into the muscles of his back, his neck, anything her hands touched because she _**needed**_ to hold onto him; she _**needed**_ to touch him…

Blearily Angel opened her eyes and looked down at the blue head hovering over her breast. Something warm and wet slid across her collarbone and then cool air was blowing against her skin. It was hard to do but she managed to push him back against the chair and get her hands under his shirt. With a tug and flick of her wrist his shirt had been dumped at their feet and just as quickly forgotten. Smiling gently she traced the shape of his lips and then the breadth of his shoulders.

"You're beautiful Jeff," punctuating the statement with a lingering kiss she ran her hands up into his hair. "Absolutely perfect."

He wasn't sure how she did it but suddenly he was the one being caressed and left breathless. She bit into his shoulder lightly and then ran her tongue over the length of his neck, stopping only to pull his earlobe between her lips. Somehow along the way her hands had drifted to undo his belt and pants, one drifting beneath its confines and hovering just above where he wanted her to touch.

"I love how you taste," her moan alone almost undid him. "I love how you feel…"

And then she was clutching him almost possessively, her fingers wrapping around him and pumping and teasing…

"What are you doing to me, Jeff?"

Her lips captured his pleadingly, one hand below his belt the other tangled in his hair. His hands seemed to move of their own volition then and cupped her face, returning the intensity of her kiss before molding it into his own; softening it until it was an unhurried declaration of all the things he couldn't say out loud. Until it meant the one thing he wanted to tell her but was too afraid to say with words.

Her hand slipped from his pants to rest on his chest, "Jeff, please, I want you to-"

"Shhh."

Holding her steady with an arm beneath her legs and one around her back he got up and headed to his room, kicking the door open and then shut when he entered its confines. Placing her gently on the bed he pulled off her jeans and panty before sliding into the apex of her thighs. He'd forgotten to take off his own pants but even then he could feel the warmth of her through the material. He wanted so badly to continue but something kept nagging at him.

"Ange, I don't-"

Her fingers on his lips stopped him before he could fully start, "I want you Jeff. No questions, no regrets. Just you."

She helped him pull off his pants and underwear and then all but yanked him back down onto her, lips seeking his hungrily before wrapping herself around him. She felt perfect in his arms but it was nothing compared to the painful rhythm of his heart. She was here because she wanted to be, because she wanted _him_.

When he finally pulled away her lips were swollen from his kiss and her face flushed, "Open your eyes Ange, I want you to remember who it is that's touching you. I need to know you're seeing me."

This time her smile was so warm he couldn't look away even if he wanted to, "You're all that I see when I close my eyes Jeff."

And then he slid into her.

* * *

**Well that's all for now. Til next time inspiration hits don't hesitate to review, it really brightens my day.**


	15. Love

**Doth mine eyes deceive me? Is it our wayward author updating? Yes it is. Have I ever mentioned how much I hate writer's block? It really is every writer's bane. Anyways, my muses (fickle, eccentric weirdoes that they are) decided to finally give me inspiration for this story. So here is a way past overdue update to anyone who still reads this story. The title of this chapter is from Keisha Cole's song. Once more listen and read if you're so inclined.**

Jeff was the first to wake up, blinking blearily at the ceiling of the room before his gaze fell to the woman draped across him. Instantly his gaze softened and he raised a hand to brush her hair lightly away from her face.

Angel.

She murmured something incoherent before snuggling into him and sighing contentedly. Even watching her, he couldn't quite believe that she was actually here with him. That she actually wanted him like he had wanted her for what seemed so long now.

Idly he looked over to the wall where a clock hung and instantly froze. Crap. It was 8.24. Their flight was supposed to leave at 9. Why hadn't the alarm on his phone woken him up earlier?

Oh yeah.

He was supposed to set it before he went to sleep. Obviously he had been a bit…preoccupied so that hadn't been done.

"Angel? Ange, we need to get up it's 8.24," a lopsided grin crossed his face when she muttered angrily and then clung to him tighter. "As much as I'd like to stay here all morning we really can't afford to miss our flight."

Sighing heavily she finally cracked open an eyelid and twisted her face to look into his eyes… where she stopped, "Jeff?"

Dread clamped his insides but there was no time for that, they really needed to get out of here, "Yea, we really need to hurry and get up. It's 8.24."

Her eyes lost the surprise and she all but jumped out of bed, "Crap the flight leaves at 9! Dangit Jeff, why didn't you wake me sooner?"

"I just got up myself," he really did mean to move but watching her run around naked seemed to sap the strength from his limbs. "Forgot to set the alarm on my phone."

She tugged open the door to his room before looking back; "Don't just lie there dammit! Get the hell up and get ready!"

Grinning stupidly he did as she demanded. Their baths that morning were quite possibly the quickest either of them had ever taken and by 8.51 they were out of the hotel and heading to Jeff's rental. Good thing they had packed early last night. By the time they reached the airport and checked in, there was one minute to spare.

Dragging their carry-on's they sprinted to the boarding area and made it onto the plane just in time. Gasping for breath and laughing they stumbled to their respective seats. Superstars and Divas on board raised their eyebrows at their seemingly half-crazed coworkers but said nothing.

Lisa helped Angel put her bag in the compartment above their heads and then sat down leaving her to take the aisle seat, "What took you guys so long? I thought you'd miss the flight."

"Jeff didn't wake me up."

"Well why didn't you set the alarm on your phone? You do that all the time."

Red bloomed across her face immediately. She quickly turned her head but Lisa had already picked up on the blushing.

"Ange you're blushing! What happened?!"

How was she supposed to tell Lisa that she hadn't set her alarm because she hadn't been in her room last night? And she hadn't been in her room because she had slept with Jeff and then fell asleep in his bed? Inadvertently her eyes swept the room trying to find the (currently) green-haired wonder. When she did find him the blush on her face intensified.

"Tell me what happened right now or I swear I will find a way to get the info," surreptiously Lisa followed her friend's gaze to find Jeff talking to Cena. "Oh my gosh! What happened between you and Rainbow-boy last night?"

Instantly flashes of what happened last night seemed to flicker across her vision. She could almost feel him, taste him on her tongue. Unbidden a moan rose but she bit it back.

"Angelese Vaughn what happened!?!"

Biting her lip Angel tore her eyes away from her previous preoccupation and back to her friend, "I slept with him."

Lisa's mouth hung open in comical shock. Ridiculous laughter bubbled in her throat and she threw back her head and laughed at her friend's expression. Everyone within hearing vicinity looked back at the Diva; it had been months since Angel had laughed so freely and openly.

Lisa herself couldn't stop the smile from crossing her face. For the first time in a very long time Angel looked genuinely happy. She was a bit skeptical about this new relationship but if just one night with the younger Hardy could do this to Angel, she was all for it.

"It's about time."

Angel quirked an eyebrow, "Excuse me?"

"Oh come on, that man has had a thing for you since the first time you came here. You and he are probably the only ones who didn't have a clue about it."

"That is so not true! He barely tolerated me because of his brother!"

"And don't get me started on the sexual tension these past weeks! For awhile I figured you guys were going to start dry-humping in the hallways…. Or kill each other."

Angel gaped and then burst out laughing once again, "Where do you get this stuff?"

"Oh Ange," Lisa's smile was suddenly warm as she surveyed her friend. "You're laughing. It's been so long I was scared I'd never hear it again. But there it is and it was just after one night with him. Even if this is just a rebound, he's good for you."

She wasn't sure what to say. The idea of getting into another relationship so soon terrified her; but still the idea of Jeff's soft voice and his arms around her brought an unbidden smile to her face.

Glancing back over to where he sat she started when she realized he was watching her. A shy smile flitted across her lips while his answering one was full of warmth and something else she was unwilling to name.

Turning back to face forwards for lift off Angel bit her bottom lip. This had become too complicated. She wasn't exactly sure when, but somehow Jeff hardy had maneuvered his way into her heart.


End file.
